MBAV: Ethan's Cousin
by Fuji-Kumori
Summary: I'm no good at summaries, so it's gonna suck. Ethan's cousin, Paige comes to live at his house for awhile, and he has no idea what she's like. How will it affect his and Benny's life? Oh My Gosh, I just gave you a spoiler. Rated T cause paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: My Cousin?

**Ethan POV**

I was sitting in my room, reading my comics, on this Saturday morning. At this time, the sun peeked over the horizon, shining bright yellow and orange in the sky. With some clouds, stained with orange.

I was told that my cousin and her parents were going to stay here until they had enough money for their own house. And I'm not sure how long that'll be, but it's probably going to take a long time. Also, I've never met my cousin before. So I have no idea how she or he is like.

"Ethan," my mom called, "come down here! Come meet your cousin!

"Okay! Coming!" I said as I put down my comic. I opened my door and walked out, closing the door behind me. I stepped over to the staircase and came down. When I did, I saw my parents, Jane, a girl and her parents. I supposed the girl was my cousin and those were her parents.

"Uh, hi," I said to her, "I'm Ethan."

"I'm Paige, your cousin." she said to me. She was a little taller than me. She had white skin, with fairly-long hair. It went up to the middle of her back. Currently, she had a light blue top, that said, 'Top Notch Wizard,' and she had Dark Blue jeans on. And, her eye color was light blue.

"Be nice to her. She's your age, so she'll be going to Whitechapel High." my mom whispered to me, "You'll be seeing a lot of each other, so I want you to show her around school, and be her friend until she finds her own, alright?"

"Okay." I replied.

"Good, now head on back upstairs, you too Jane." I nodded and walked upstairs with Jane.

**Paige POV**

We stood in silence for awhile, to make sure they were out of ear-shot. "And you," my mom said, "don't do anything, we don't want a repeat of your last school."

"Don't worry, it won't happen again. Besides, it's a regular school. No one is like that here, right?"

"Yeah. We definitely don't want Ethan and Jane to know about this. I don't think they'll be able to handle it." My aunty, Aunt Sammy told me.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Meeting Paige

**Benny POV**

"Hey Ethan!" I yelled out, knocking on the door. I stood on the doorstep for a few minutes, until I saw the door open.

"Oh, hey Benny," He said. "Your early, that's a first."

"Yeah, yeah. So, Ethan, how 'bout a round of The Undead Knights Of Crynka?" I asked, holding the box up.

"You have it already? I heard that game sold out in a few hours!"

"I know right! Let's go play it right now!"

"Let's go!" We both then ran upstairs(of course they locked and closed the door), and barged into Ethan's room. I closed the door behind me, as I entered.

"I wonder what this game is like." He said, taking the box from my hand.

Ethan then inserted the game into the gaming system. "Dude! Wait." I said.

"What?"

"I gotta use the bathroom." I then heard him sigh.

"You know where it is."

"Great." I said, walking out. I walked down the stairs, and when I looked at the living room, there was a girl.

Not just any girl, a hot girl. I have never seen her before, anywhere. "I know Allie…Yeah, I know. S-C-A-C-K. SCACK."

"Scack?" I whispered to myself. I don't know who she was, so I decided to ask Ethan. So I ran back upstairs and barged into his room. "Ethan!" I yelled, as he jumped in surprise.

"I thought you were using the bathroom!" He exclaimed.

"No time for that, come!" I said, quietly running behind the wall of the stairs.

"What?" He asked.

"Sssssh. Look, who's that?" I whispered.

"My cousin, Paige."

"You have a cousin?" I asked, in shock. I just couldn't believe he didn't tell me! "Well, she's smoking hot!"

"Dude!"

"What? She _is_."

"I'm pretty sure she can hear you!" He said.

"Yes I can!" Paige yelled.

"See?" He whispered, even softer.

"How old is she?"

"My age, why?"

"Just making sure, cuz I'd like to take her to dinner."

"Dude, gross! You'd be dating my cousin!" Ethan said, as he walked towards his room.

"What's wrong with me dating your cousin?" I asked, closing the door.

"It's just…weird."

"Why? She's just so…" I was saying, as a knock on the door, interrupted me.

"Who is it?"

"Paige. Your mom said you had to introduce me to your friends, and so far, you didn't." She said, not opening the door. He sighed and opened the door.

"This is Benny," He said, "Okay, you've met him, now go." He said, shutting the door.

"Hey," she said, preventing the door from closing. "Your mom also said you had to be nice to me, and that wasn't very nice." He then sighed again.

"Yeah, be nice Ethan. Come in Paige." I said.

"Benny!"

"See, _he's _being nice." She said, smiling. I laughed nervously, when I saw her smile. "Well, it was nice meeting you Benny, see you later?" She said, walking away.

"Wait!" I yelled, for her to stop.

"Yeah?

"Why not stay?"

"I rather not be in his room."

"Okay, then we'll go to the living room."

"Okay, let's go." She said as we walked away.

"Benny! I thought we were going to play The Undead Knights of Crynka!" Ethan yelled, but I chose to ignore him.

Paige sat down on the edge of the couch, and I sat next to her. _Now that I'm with her, what will I say? _I thought.

"Benny." she said, and I looked at her.

"Yeah?"

"Why are you so nice to me, unlike Ethan?"

"You heard me earlier, I like you." I then heard her sigh and I saw that she had a sad look on her face. "Why so sad?"

"Because, the guy I liked in my hometown, never said he liked me, or even said he wanted to be friends. It was almost like he was ignoring me." She said softly.

"Don't worry, he's in the past now." I said, hugging her. I had no idea how to comfort her, do I just decided to hug her.

"Thanks Benny." She said, hugging back.

"BEN-ny?" Ethan yelled, then said, confused. I then let go of Page and turned to Ethan.

"What is it, Ethan?"

"Your grandma's on the phone." I sighed and stood up.

"Hello?" I greeted, taking the phone.

"Benny, I need you to come over here, quickly." My grandma said, while I walked to Ethan's room.

"Why?" I asked, closing the door.

"My magic potion has spilled into the pot, when I went into the kitchen. Now everything is all wrong!"

"What's wrong?"

"You'll find out when you get here. Now come quick, and bring your spell book." I hung up and grabbed my spell book.

Paige POV

"Hello?" Benny greeted, walking upstairs. After awhile, I made sure Benny was out of ear-shot, before I asked my question.

"Ethan, why aren't you nice like Benny?"

"Cause, I didn't want what's happening now, to happen." He replied.

"Me taking your friend?"

"Yeah, and I do have MORE friends." Benny then ran downstairs carrying a weird looking book, and barged outside. Wait, a weird looking book? Could it be?

I ran into my room, and locked the closed door. I went into my closet, and opened the secret latch that showed a medium sized box. I unlocked it to show a book with mysterious writing.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Problem?

**Benny POV**

"Grandma!" I yelled, barging into the house. When I looked around, the house looked perfectly normal. Everything was as it was like before. "Grandma?" I yelled, pissed off. I had to leave Paige alone, to come to this? Right now, I could be with Paige. Maybe still hugging her.

"Benny!" She exclaimed, as she rushed to me. She had a very worried look on her face, that even screamed distress.

"Grandma! What's the big deal?" I asked, throwing my hands up in the air. I just couldn't believe she lied too me. She would never do this. "There's no danger!"

"Oh there is, but just not in the house." She said, sounding very worried.

"Then where is it?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Somewhere in this town. I've sensed an evil spell master at work. I don't know exactly where though. You must find him or her, and end that person. Before they complete whatever their plan is."

"But how would I know who the evil spellcaster?"

"You'll know who it is. Be careful Benny."

"Uh, okay?" I said, walking away.

I then barged into Ethan's house. "Ethan!" I yelled. "We've got a big…" I then noticed Paige was sitting on the couch, staring at me, like I was a weirdo. "Heh, hey Paige." I greeted lightly as I waved at her.

"Hi, Benny?" She said, sounding very confused as she gave me a weird look.

I gave Paige a weak smile and quickly headed upstairs. "Ethan?" I said, opening his door. He looked at me with a weird face while I entered, closing the door behind me. "We have a huge problem. There's an evil Spell Master in town, and I have to kill him or her. And the worst part is, we have no idea of finding out who it is. My grandma said that I'll just _know _who it is."

"Benny, how are you going to tell if that's the person?"

"I don't know!" I yelled, as I threw up arms up in defeat.

Paige POV

Benny was acting weird. Something was going on and I wanted to find out. I cautiously walked upstairs, and slowly headed to Ethan's door. I quietly stood outside of Ethan's door. The sound was muffled, so I could only hear: Kill, and evil spell master.

With those 2 put together, it was like…kill an evil spell master. Wait, kill an evil spell master? Oh no, this is impossible! It just can't be! How'd he find out? They're not supposed to know! This'll ruin everything! I slowly backed away from the door, refusing to believe what I just heard.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Paige Meets Sarah and Rory

**Benny POV**

It was time for school, and I met up with Ethan. But I didn't see Paige. "And you know what was so awesome?" Ethan asked.

"Huh? What?" I asked, looking for Paige.

"Well, the… BENNY. Are you even listening?"

"Huh?" I said, still looking for Paige.

"Why even…"

I gasped when I found Paige. So I ran over to her. "_Hello _Paige."

"Hi Benny." She said, smiling.

**Ethan POV**

"Where's Benny?" Sarah asked, walking up to me.

"Over there." I said, motioning my head towards Paige. I watched Sarah as she looked towards them. She then raised an eyebrow as she looked back at me.

"Who's that girl, Benny's with?"

"My cousin, Paige." I told her as she looked back.

"Your cousin?" She asked, raising her eyebrow even higher.

"Yeah, Paige and her parents are staying at my house, until they get their own."

"Okay." I then saw the look she usually had when she realizes something. "Wait, does Benny like your cousin?"

"…Yes."

"What? He knows that's your cousin, right?" She asked, very shocked.

"Yes, _and _he doesn't care."

"Doesn't surprise me. The usual girl-crazy Benny." Sarah said, rolling her eyes.

"But you WERE surprised!"

"Do _really _want to get into a fight with a vampire?"

I thought about what she asked, and vampires are strong. And I do _not _want to get into a fight into one of them.

"I thought so." She replied, after a few moments.

**Benny POV**

"_Hello _Paige." I said to her.

"Hi Benny." She said, smiling.

"So Paige, how's the school so far?" I asked, sitting next to her.

"Uh, good. Fine, perfectly fine." She answered, as I saw her blush. I smiled to myself, knowing that I had a chance with her.

"Good to know." I said, putting my arm around her. "Paige, why don't you want to hang out with me and Ethan?"

"Because…I don't think Ethan likes me."

"He'll get used to you." I said, standing up in front of her. "Now let's go, Paige."

"Where?"

"To them."

"I-I d.." Paige stuttered nervously.

"Aw, come one Paige." I said, taking her hand as I pulled her up. "Let's go!"

"O-okay, Benny." She said, as I lead her to them.

When I looked over at Ethan, see that Rory and Sarah was there with him. "Whoa, who's _that?"_ He asked, sounding very interested.

**Ethan POV**

"Paige, Ethan's cousin." Benny said.

"Wow, your ho…OW!" Rory said, but was interrupted by my nudge. "What did you do that for?"

"And _that's _Rory." I told her.

"_Hello _Paige." Rory said, sliding next to her.

I heard Paige giggle as she smiled at Rory. For Rory, he saw it as a chance to hit on her. I sighed and rolled my eyes.

"So, Paige, your new here? How 'bout letting me show a hot girl like you around the school?"

"Thanks for the offer, but Benny said he'll show me around." Paige said.

"I did?" Benny asked, sounding very confused with a face to match.

"Yeah, earlier."

"I don't seem to remember." He said, sounding like he had no idea what she was talking about. I sighed, knowing what she was doing.

"Well, you _did_." She said.

"Paige, I was going to tell you something, but being lost in your pretty Light Blue eyes, made me forget."

"Rory." She said, sighing.

Rory then took Paige's hand. "Me holding your hand, even makes me see a…"

"AND, this is Sarah!" I said, refusing to see more, as I saw Rory let go of Paige's hand.

"Awww, cute. Benny's holding Paige's hand." Sarah said, smiling. I looked at them to see that they were holding hands. But, they both were blushing and immediately pulled their hand away as they stepped away from each other.

"Is something going on between them?" Rory whispered.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry, I have no chapters relating to Christmas, instead, I put 3 chapters. It's not very long though.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 5: Benny's Low Grades?<p>

**Benny POV**

It was a few days after Paige had started school at Whitechapel High school. And I loved every day, when I'm with her. I just can't stop looking at her. She's just too beautiful to not look at her. It's like an how a crowd of art-lovers can't take their eyes off of an Art Masterpiece. And since she's Ethan's cousin, I get to see her everyday. I had my cheek resting on my open fist, with my elbow against the table. I smiled, while I looked at Paige.

Paige had her Math textbook open with a notebook and a pencil to the side. It seemed like she was just staring at her book. I have also found out that she too was book-smart. She had A+ in almost all classes, just History, she has a C for that class. Other than that, Paige is perfect. She's nice, beautiful and smart! She is shy though.

"Benny," The teacher, Ms. Hanes spoke. "Is something wrong?"

"Everything is perfectly fine." I said, as if in love, while I still looked at Paige.

"Are you sure? Your grade has been lowered to a D." Ms. Hanes told me, followed by the class gasping.

"WHAT? _Benny?_ Getting _low _grades?" They yelled, in shock. I looked around the class to see _everyone _staring at me with shocked aces, except for Paige.

"Really? Maybe I need a tutor." I said eagerly, while I looked at Paige.

"Benny, you don't need a tutor." Ethan said, like I was crazy.

"Of course I do!" I said, scoffing at him.

"No, you don't. You're book-smart, just like me. You've got A+'s for all your classes."

"Shhh." I quietly shushed him, not wanting Paige to know, so she can tutor me. If she does, I'll have her undivided attention.

"Benny, Ethan is right. You don't need a tutor." Ms. Hanes told me.

"Just in case. Paige, will _you _tutor me?" I asked hopefully.

"Uhhh, sure…." She replied, as she stared at me blankly.

"Yes!" I quietly said to myself as I saw that Paige had a smile on her face, while she had a look on her face, that said, 'Silly Benny.' In reply, I grinned widely.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Benny's "Tutoring" Session

**Benny POV**

Me and Paige sat in the living room, with our Math out on the table. I sat near Paige, as she tried making some personal space for herself by scooting down.

"So Benny, do you know why you're getting low grades?" Paige asked, looking at her textbook, while I was in the same pose I was in earlier(cheek against open fist with elbow against the table). I just kept looking at her with a smile on my face. "…Uh, Benny?"

"You have such beautiful eyes, with that perfect smile." I said.

"Benny…" She said, quickly turning her head towards me.

"With skin as soft as pillows and hair that flows gently in the wind." I told her, taking note of the open window.

"Uh, okay?"

"Paige you're so beautiful! Will you go out with me?" I asked quickly.

"Benny, no. Focus!" She quickly said.

"Aww, Paige, that hurt." I said playfully, trying to cover up the pain.

"Benny?" She said, looking into my eyes. My smile grew as her Light Blue eyes stared into my Brownish-Green eyes.

"Yeah?" I said in a light voice.

"Do you know why you're getting low grades?"

"No…" I said, still in a light voice.

"May I see your most recent test score?" She asked. I pulled out my binder out of my bag, and opened it. I searched for my recent test papers and handed it to her. She grabbed it and examined it.

"Benny…"

"Yeah?" I said, looking at her.

"These all have the same comments. 'Pay attention,' 'What happened,' 'Focus,' and 'See me for a re-take.' And…You don't need me tutoring you. You're totally capable of doing it yourself."

"What?" I said, acting like I had no idea what she was talking about. "Of course I need a tutor!"

"Then, what's this?" She asked, holding up multiple tests that has an 'A+' on it.

"Uh, tests?"

"Exactly. Just try focus and you'll get A+ again."

"But I can't."

"Just try!" She said, looking at me.

"Okay, okay." I said, pulling out my homework and pencil. I looked at my homework and it was just review from Middle School. Inequalities, easy. First problem is: -73-26x83. I tried to think about the problem, but all I thought about was Paige. No matter how much I thought about it, I just couldn't focus!

"I can't focus!" I shouted.

"Maybe if you stop DROOLING ALL OVER ME, then maybe you can focus again."

"But, I just can't. Maybe if I can get a hug, then maybe I can." I said hopefully, spreading out my arms. I then heard her sigh and then she wrapped her arms around me while I hugged back. I smiled, knowing that it actually worked. Maybe this will work.

"That didn't help, maybe a kiss will." I said, leaning towards her. She then pushed me back and pulled out of the hug.

"Nice try Benny." She told me. "Here's the deal, if you get an A+ and keep it up for a week, without lowering the grade to even just an A, I'll kiss you. Deal?"

"Deal!" I said eagerly, getting straight to work.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: A+ achieved!

**Benny POV**

A couple days passed, since Paige made a deal with me. And I've been working very hard to achieve that A+. I need to keep it up for a week, so I can get a kiss from Paige. I wonder how that will be like, probably amazing.

It was math class again, and I sat down, smiling at Paige as she looked back at me.

"So, Benny. Did you improve your grade?" She asked.

"Don't know." I said staring at her.

"Good job Benny! You grade is back to an A+!" Ms. Hanes told me.

I then grinned at Paige. All I have to do is keep it up for a week and I get that kiss!

"Good job Benny. Now, all you have to do is keep it up for a week." She said, smiling at me.

"Okay class, we have a big test coming up tomorrow and I will tell you your scores in a week. So study up for that test."

I then looked at Paige, looking very worried. The test was probably about stuff that I didn't listen to. I breathed out very heavily. I might not be able to get that kiss.

Me, Ethan and Paige stood up when the lunch bell rang.

"How'd you get Benny to focus, Paige?" Ethan asked, as we walked out.

"We made a deal." She told him.

"Oh? What kind of deal?" He asked, sounding very interested.

"If I get an A+ and keep it up for a week, she said she'll kiss me." I said.

"Really Benny?" He said in a monotone voice, as stared at me.

"Yup! All that matters is that it's working, right?" Paige said cheerfully.

"Paige!" A voice called in front of us. We all looked up to see the Quarterback, Scott Jenson running towards us. Scott Jenson is such a jerk, he teases all the smart people, loners and weirdoes.

"Yeah?" She greeted, walking towards him, so that they're a few feet away from us. Scott's back was facing us, while the front of Paige faced us.

**Paige POV**

"I was wondering if you were free Friday night." Scott said.

"I am, why?" I asked.

"I was wondering if you'd go to the movies with me, you know, on a date?"

"Oh! Um…" I then quickly glanced behind him and saw a very upset Benny and a shocked Ethan. Benny looked like he was fuming with anger, his eyebrows and eyes were crossed and his mouth formed into a frown. While Ethan had wide open eyes as his jaw dropped. I then looked back at Scott. "Uh, sorry. I kinda have my eyes on someone and I'm waiting for him to ask me out. Sorry Scott. Maybe if it doesn't work out, and if you still want to, we can."

That last part was a total lie. I was very aware of this guy's reputation and what he does. And I do _not _want to go out with a jerk.

"Oh, alright." He said, sounding very disappointed. He then started walking away. "Later!"

I then walked back to Benny and Ethan. And Benny seemed relieved.

"Why'd you say no?" Ethan asked, followed by Benny nudging him.

"Oh, I kinda have my eyes on someone. Right now, I'm waiting for him to ask me out." I looked at Benny to see he was looking down. He looked like he was disappointed. He had the look of sadness in his eyes, while his mouth formed an upside down 'U.'

"Anything wrong Benny?" I asked, while he looked up in surprise.

"Oh nothing!" He said, giving a weak smile. "Why'd you think something was wrong?"


	8. Chapter 8

**Happy New Year's Eve Everyone! Hope everyone had a good year! And an even better one in 2012!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 8: Deal Completed?<p>

**Benny POV**

A week passed and I was very eager to hear my grade. I wanted it to be A+ so I can get a kiss from Paige. My grade might decrease, due to me not listening in class. I leaned forward in my desk, waiting for Ms. Hanes to tell me my current grade. Just a few students until she gets to me.

"Okay Benny, your…" She said.

"What'd I get? What'd I get? What'd I get?" I exclaimed eagerly.

"Calm down Benny. Your current grade is…" She then looked over the list multiple times. "You got an A+ for your current grade."

"YES!" I shouted, throwing my fists up in the air.

"Okay Paige…" Ms. Hanes said, standing next to her.

I got an A+! My grade didn't decrease! I was so ecstatic that I have an A+!

"So, Benny, what's your current grade?" Paige asked.

"An A+." I said as I smiled from ear to ear.

"Good job." She said, smiling at me.

"So, when do I get that kiss?" I asked eagerly.

"When this class ends. We have a break after this, anyway." Paige told me, as her smile grew.

"Great." I said.

I then heard the bell ring, and my smile grew. I then took Paige's hand and pulled her out.

"Benny, you sure are eager!" Paige said, as I lead her to a private spot.

"So Paige, have you actually…"

"Uh, you mean…"

"Yeah."

"I…haven't."

"So, I'm your first?" I asked eagerly.

"Yeah."

"So, shall we?"

"We shall." She said, as I tilted her head towards mine.

I pulled her close, making our lips meet. I wrapped my arms around her lower back, pulling her closer to me. I felt her arms wrap around me, as I wrapped my arms tighter around her, making our bodies touch. I smiled into the kiss, knowing that I finally got a kiss from Paige.

After awhile, we pulled apart from the kiss. I saw Paige's cheeks tinge red, as she spoke. "B-Benny." She said, like her breath was taken.

"Paige, I waited so long to do that." I told her, as I smiled.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Rumors

**Paige POV**

It was lunchtime, and I sat with Benny and Ethan. Benny and Ethan were having an argument about The Crynka Series. I was hoping that they wouldn't ask me about The Crynka Series, or else it might give it away. And that just can't happen.

"Benny!" I heard someone yell. We all turned to see Rory, rushing to our table with his lunch. He quickly sat down and slammed his plate onto the table. "Benny! Is it true that you and Paige are in a relationship?"

"What?" Benny asked, very shocked.

"It's around the whole school, that you and Paige are in a relationship. Is it true?"

"No, we're not in a relationship." I said.

"Really? So it isn't true that you 2 kissed?" He asked, sounding very confused.

"What?" Benny and I exclaimed in unison.

"Where'd you hear that?" I said.

"It was along with the rumor. They said that you 2 kissed. So you 2 did?"

"Uh," I said nervously. When he said that, I suddenly got shy to answer it. I avoided his gaze as I opened my mouth to answer. "Y-yeah."

"So Paige," Benny said, putting his arm around me as I looked up at him. "Let's not make a lie out of the rumors, and let's be in a relationship."

"Benny, rumors aren't always supposed to be true." I said, giggling.

"Come on Paige, let's make the rumors true." He said, winking at me.

"Benny!" I said giggling.

"Come on Paige! It's a shame to let the rumor live a lie." I smiled at Benny's try at flirting with me.

"So it is true." Sarah said, sitting down with us.

"The rumors?" I asked.

"Yeah."

"It isn't." Rory said.

"Really? It seems like it is. Just look at them! Doesn't it seem like they are?"

"Actually it does seem like it." Rory said.

"Ethan, are you actually…okay with the rumors? What were your reactions?" Sarah asked, as Benny took his arm off of me.

"Uh, I was actually quite flabbergasted that Paige was willing to kiss Benny. But with Benny, I'm not surprised."

"What do you mean by _willing_ _to_?" Benny asked.

"Urr, nothing, nothing!" Ethan exclaimed.

I smiled at Benny's reaction to Ethan's words. Oh silly naïve Ethan, only if you knew. Only then you'd understand.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: What's the Secret?

**Paige POV**

"Paige, can I talk to you?" She asked, then saw the boys' interested gazes. "Privately?" Sarah asked.

"Sure." I said, standing up.

Sarah and I walked into the girl's bathroom and she locked the door.

She then turned to me and crossed her arms.

"So, did you and Benny actually kiss?" She asked me.

"Um…yeah, we did." I replied.

"And you were okay with it?" She asked, as she had a very confused look on her face.

"…Y-yes." I said softly, looking down.

"Really? But why Benny? He's _Benny._" She said, and gave me a look that said I was crazy.

I then breathed in and out very slowly. "Okay, I'll tell you something that only I know. Promise you won't tell anyone?"

"Promise." She said, nodding.

"In my old school, I was always the quiet one. I was invisible to almost everyone." I then looked down and my face formed a frown. "No one actually told me that they liked me, or asked me out. And being with Benny makes me realize that someone actually does like me. It makes me happy just knowing that someone does." I smiling to myself, as I thought about Benny.

"Really? It does?" Sarah asked.

"Yes, I like being around Benny." I confessed, feeling myself blush.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own Minecraft, Notch does.**

Chapter 11: Side Story

**Benny POV**

Paige and I were in the lounge the next day, waiting for Ethan. Our break just started and Ethan's class at the other side of school. Apparently, he has to do something first. Which means, more alone time with Paige. Right now we were having a conversation.

"What do you mean you're not into that sci-fi stuff?" I exclaimed

"I just don't find that interesting." Paige told me.

"What? How can you not? It's like the most amazing thing ever!"

"Better than Minecraft?"

"What's that?"

"What? You don't know it? It's the most amazing game ever!"

"Certainly not better than The Crynka Series."

"It's _way _better."

I looked at her in confusion. What could be better than undead knights, zombies, magicians, dragons, and skeleton armies? That's pretty much the perfect combination of good versus bad!

"Hi Benny." A voice behind me greeted.

I turned around and saw a girl I've never seen before. It's weird seeing a girl actually come up and talk to me. Besides Paige and Sarah, anyway. The girl had a black skirt on with a button-up, light purple shirt, which had the top 2 buttons un-buttoned. She had bangs that that parted from the middle of her head, to the left side. She had long black hair, that went up to her lower back. She had tan skin and she had a smile on her face. She then sat down and leaned against me.

"Uh, hi?" I said to her, as she took my arm and place it around her shoulders and wrapped her arms around me.

"Don't I look pretty?" She asked, as her Dark Brown eyes looked directly into mine.

"Uh, sure." _Who is this girl?_ I thought to myself._ And what is she doing? Why is she even here?_

"Can you tell me how I am?" She asked, as she batted her eyelashes.

"Um…your Dark Brown eyes shine in the light? And, uh…" I didn't actually know what to say after that. The girl is pretty but I don't know how. But, I had no interest in her, whatsoever.

"Anything else?" She asked, as she hugged me tighter.

"Well, uh…" And that was when I felt someone take my hand and gently tug on it.

I turned to see Paige still sitting there. She had very sad eyes, with her mouth forming a pout. And it looked as if she was going to cry. She looked so adorable like that! I even felt myself blush at how she looked.

I took my arm off of that random girl and wrapped my arms around Paige.

"Don't cry, Paige. Don't cry." I told her. _I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if she cries._

I then saw a drop out of her eye. I then took a (clean) napkin and wiped the tear off her face.

"Don't cry Paige, don't cry." I said, hugging her tighter, when I hear her whimper. I then felt the arms around me unwrap.

I then heard the other girl scoff, as I heard footsteps fade.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Year Book Ideas

**Paige POV**

"So, how'd it go?" I asked.

"Horrible," Benny answered. "She rejected the idea."

"S-she?" I wondered with a little jealousy in my voice, as I furrowed my eyebrows. Is there another girl in Benny's life? If there is, then I'll no longer have the attention from Benny. And he's the only guy that actually _gave _me attention.

"Hannah Price, she runs the yearbook committee." Ethan told me, as he eyed me in confusion.

"Ooooh." I said, relieved as I smiled. I was glad that there wasn't someone else in his life. That means that I'll still have Benny to myself. Er, I mean his _attention _to myself.

"Why? _Jealous?_" Benny asked, turning his head towards me as he raised an eyebrow and lowered the other.

"No!" I exclaimed very quickly, as my eyes widened.

"Sure." He said sarcastically, rolling his eyes. He then looked at me straight in the eye, and said, "Then why are you blushing?"

"Huh? B-b-because, I-I-I, uh…t-t-thinking a-about s-something else." I stuttered, nervously.

"Yeah," He said, putting his arm around me. "You so are." He then look at me in the eyes, and winked at me. I even felt myself blush at his action.

**Benny POV**

"Paige, has anyone told you that no one is more beautiful than you?" I said, as I saw her blush a darker shade. "That you hotter than the sun? That just being around you, makes my heart beat faster."

I then leaned in closer to her, making our lips almost touch. I then saw her blush an even darker shade. "B-Benny, w-what are y-you doing?" She stuttered.

"You have the most beautiful eyes ever." I then felt her try to struggle out of my grip. But that only made me hug her with my other arm too. I then saw her blush a darker, as she squeezed her eyes closed and opened her mouth slightly.

"Benny," She whined. "Let me go!"


	13. Chapter 13

*Excuse my, 'Jock' language. I don't really know how they talk*

Chapter 13: Erica

**Paige POV**

It was lunchtime and I was with Benny and Ethan. We were all headed to our usual table, until both Benny and Ethan froze.

"Other way, other way!" Ethan said, as they both ran back.

"Wait, why?" I asked, as I turned to look at them.

"Move aside, dork." A tall blonde said to me, as she shoved my lunch tray onto my shirt. And I just bought this shirt! It costs $56.93! Just feel the material, it soft and stretchable, but the material is still strong. And it's rare to get a shirt this color, _and _this pattern.

The tall blonde girl, had a Black jacket over a Black shirt, with stars as a design. She had Dark Blue Jeans and Black boots on.

"Yo, Erica!" One of the jocks said, as I saw 3 of them stand up.

"_What?_" She growled.

They then walked over to her as she turned around. "What up with that? Why're yah picken' on Paige fo'?"

"Well that _dork _was in my way!" Erica exclaimed.

"She's no dork! In fact, she's _way _prettier than you!" Another jock said.

"Ugh!" Erica said, as she scoffed. "She is _not!_"

"She is too!" The last Jock said.

"That's Erica." Ethan said, as he and Benny walked up to me. "That's why we walked away."

"She's very mean. That's why we didn't want you to meet her." Benny told me, as I saw his eyes focused on her.

"Well, you could've said that before!" I said, as I pointed to my shirt.

"Don't worry, you can use my jacket to cover up that stain. I don't mind if it get's dirty." Benny told me, as he looked at me. He then took off his jacket and rose his jacket to me.

"Thanks Benny!" I said, as I smiled at him. I took the jacket from him and put it on and zipped it up. "I appreciate it very much."

"No problem." He said, as he smiled and had a blush spreading across his face.


	14. Chapter 14

**3 Chapters Today!**

Chapter 14: Benny's Acting Weird

**Paige POV**

I was at my locker, getting ready to go home, when I felt arms wrap around me, in a backwards hug. "Hey babe." I heard a very familiar voice say, as I felt myself blush. But, it was a bit deeper and sounded more serious.

"Benny? What are you doing? I thought you were with Ethan and Rory, _outside!_" I asked as he looked at me.

"Don't worry, I won't hurt you." He replied, using his hand to hold mine as I felt myself blush. "Has anyone ever told you, that you look as beautiful the most beautiful goddess? That your eyes sparkle when your in the sun? That your light blue eyes, are as blue as the day sky? That your sweeter than sugar itself? That you belong with me?" He told me, as he planted a kisses on my cheek, leading to my lips.

"Well, no, but…"

"Exactly. So what about me and you ditch this lame town? Just me and you, out on the roads, seeing the views. " He said, stopping his kisses.

"No Benny, you know I'd never do that! And you wouldn't do that either!"

"Who said I wouldn't?" He said.

"What?" I exclaimed in confusion.

**Benny POV**

I stood outside the school with Rory and Ethan. Right now, we were waiting for Paige.

"Where's Paige?" I exclaimed. "She's supposed to be here a long time ago!"

"Yeah, we're supposed to be home in 5 minutes!" Ethan said.

"We should look for her."

"I agree, but you have to be careful. Paige doesn't know about the supernatural. So if she sees you _and _evil Benny, she's going to freak."

"Okay, okay."

I walked inside the school, very cautiously, so Paige doesn't see me and evil Benny. Ethan checked around the corner and signaled me to stop moving.

"What?" I asked.

"Evil Benny's with Paige, you stay here, and we'll get Paige." Ethan said.

I growled just thinking about what evil Benny was doing with Paige. I peeked around to see Ethan and Rory confronting evil Benny. While evil Benny, had Paige in his arms. Ethan and Rory tried to get evil Benny away from Paige but evil Benny kicked them back, and apparently, that was enough to knock them out against the lockers. And currently, it looked like he was gonna…_kiss her?_ Oh no he doesn't! I don't care what Ethan said, I stopping him!

I ran out from behind the corner, and ran towards evil Benny.

"BENNY?" Paige shouted in surprise, while I tackled evil Benny to the ground.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: What Are You Doing?

**Benny POV**

"Stay away from Paige!" I shouted at him, while I steamed with anger.

"Why should I? She _obviously _likes me. I mean, she _did _say yes when I asked her out." Evil Benny said, as he smirked. What he said, shattered my heart. I felt tears wanting to come out, as the pain hurt me that deep.

"What?" I exclaimed, as I obviously knew that my face expression showed anger and jealousy. I jumped up and stood in front of Paige. It looked like she was frightened. "_He _asks you out and you say yes, but when _I_ ask you out, you say no?"

"B-Benny, I…" Paige stuttered, as I saw tears about to come out while her eyebrows furrowed in sadness.

"No! Why would you even do that?" I yelled, as my voice cracked. As you could tell, I was clearly upset.

I then saw her mouth slightly open, as her nose crinkled up. I then saw her eyes water, as if tears would fall like a rushing river.

"I THOUGHT HE WAS YOU!" Paige shouted, then ran off crying.

"Paige!" I heard Ethan yell.

I was speechless at what she said. I stood there frozen, not knowing what to do. I just couldn't believe what she said. They were about to kiss, not a forced kiss, and she thought I was him. Does this mean that she…

"Hey man, are you alright?" Rory asked, putting his hand on my shoulder.

"J…just go." I said, taking his hand of my shoulder. Right now, I just wanted some time alone. I walked over to the corner and slid down. I sat down and leaned against the lockers, with my eyes closed as I heard footsteps pattering off in the other direction.

I breathed out slowly, just thinking about Paige's outburst. She's not the type to do this, at all. What have I done? I made Paige cry. Paige is a nice girl, she's been nice to everyone, especially me, and I made her _cry_. Only because I was…jealous.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: What Have I Done?

**Benny POV**

I opened my eyes to see Ethan and Rory sitting in front of me. They were staring at me with caring eyes. I breathed out heavily as I opened my mouth to talk.

"What should I do?" I asked them, as I groaned. "I mean, do I tell her how I feel?"

"I don't know, I've never been in this situation before." Rory said. "But, exactly, _how _do you feel?"

"Okay, here I go." I said breathing out slowly. "Paige, I'm sorry for yelling at you. I just couldn't control myself, when I found out that you said yes when he asked you out. I had an urge inside of me that made me do that. And that thing was…you could say, jealousy. Paige, I love you very much and nothing's going to change that. When I found out that you said yes to him, while you said no to me, I got jealous. I just didn't know how to react to that. Will you ever forgive me?" I then looked at them and I noticed that their eye were diverted behind me. "So, do I tell her?"

"I don't think that's necessary." Rory told me, first raising his voice then lowering it.

"Why?"

"Benny, y-you really feel that way?" A sweet and gentle voice behind me asked.

"P-Paige!" I stuttered, turning around. "H-How much d-did you hear?"

"The whole thing." She answered, while I stood up. "So, is that how you really feel?"

"Uh, y-yeah." I said softly.

"Benny, I forgive you."

"W-what?" I asked, with my face brightening up. I wasn't actually very sure of what she said. I think she said something about forgiving me.

"I forgive you." She told me, as she wrapped her arms around me, forming a tight hug.

"You do?" I asked, wrapping my arms around her

"Yes, of course I do. You are my friend of course."

I breathed out heavily and pulled out of the hug, as I heard her mention the word, 'friend.' Still in the friend zone, Benny. No matter what I do, I'm still in it. I just _have _to get out of it. "Then why'd you say yes to him?"

"Because I…"

"And why aren't you over reacting that there's 2 of me?"

I heard her breathe in and out very slowly. "Benny, I'm not _just _Ethan's cousin. I'm more than that."

"What?" I asked cautiously. What is she trying to say? What does she mean by _more _than just Ethan's cousin?

"Well, I've been told not to tell. But, I have to. Benny, I'm a Spell Master."

"You are?" I asked, very shocked.

"Yes." She then stared at me with a blank face.

"You're not surprised?"

"No, why should I?"

"Cause of what I just said!" She exclaimed.

"Paige, you should know something too." Ethan said.

"What is it?"

"The reason we're not overreacting."

"Is?"

"That I'm a seer, and Benny's a Spell Caster too."

"You mean Spell _Master_?" She asked.

"I meant what I said."

"Hey!" I exclaimed.

"_And_, I'm a vampire." Rory said, stepping in front of her.

"V-vampire?" She said with her voice shaking, as she stepped back.

"Don't worry, I won't bite you." He told her, as I saw him lean towards her while a smile formed on his face. "So, what do you mean by Spell _Master_?" I asked, pushing Rory aside.

"Just as the name states, I'm a master at casting spells." When she said that, I brightened up.

"Will you teach me?" I said eagerly, stepping even closer to her. "It's my dream to become a Master Spellcaster!"

"Okay Benny." She said smiling. "By the way, is there anything else I should know?"

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Any other supernatural things I should know?"

"Sarah and Erica are vampires. And Benny's grandma is an Earth Priestess." Ethan told me.

"No wonder Erica is like that." She said, pouting.

"So, my parents and your parents know about this?" Ethan asked.

"Yes."

"They know about _all _the supernatural stuff?"

"No, just that I'm a Spell Master." She said, as a frown formed on her face while she looked down.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: We Never Finished

**Paige POV**

I was sitting at home, with Ethan, Benny and Rory, in the living room. I looked straight at Benny, just remembering something I had to do.

"Benny, I-I never got to finish what I said earlier." I said.

"What did you want to say?" He asked.

"The reason I said y-yes is because…I thought he was you. Do you know why I said yes?"

"Didn't you just say?"

"No. The reason I-I said yes, is because, I…I l-like you."

"Y-you do?" He asked, sounding very ecstatic.

"Yes, I-I do." I said, breathing out, relieved.

"Since when?"

"When I realized that I liked having you around. And also when I realized how great of a person you are."

"Then why'd you say no, when I asked you out?"

"You needed to focus." I told him.

"Oh." He said looking down as he fiddled with his fingers. "So, here I go again. Will you go out with me? Friday night?"

I smiled. I'm glad that Benny still likes me, after what had happened. "Of course." I said, tackling him into a hug.

**Ethan POV**

"Oh well." Rory said.

"What's wrong?" I asked, turning to him.

"There goes my chance with Paige."

"Like you _ever _had a chance with her." As a reply, he punched me in the arm.

"Ow!" I yelled. Considering his vampire super strength, he was _very _strong. That really hurt!

**Benny POV**

"Of course." Paige answered, as she tackled me into a hug, making me fall backwards.

"I'm _so_ glad you said yes this time!" I said cheerfully.

She then push herself up, hovering her head above mine. I saw that she had a look on her face that said, 'Silly Benny.'


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: They Know

**Paige POV**

Since they now know about me, I had to tell my parents, aunty and uncle about this. Also, that we were worried about nothing. They already know about the supernatural stuff. But, what about Jane? Does she know about them? Does she know about this supernatural stuff?

"Yes, Paige? What did you call us for?" My mom asked.

My mom sat next to my dad, with my uncle and aunty, to her right.

"You remember that you told me not to do anything, because of what happened at my old school. You know, because of…"

"Oh yes, we can not forget that dreadful day. That's the whole reason we're here." My mom said.

"You have to control yourself and not let anyone know about this. We don't want it to happen again. We're trying to turn over a new leaf. No one, besides us, can know about our past." My dad said.

"Well, that's the thing."

"Why…what did you do?" My Uncle Ross asked, curiously.

"Well…Benny and Ethan know…and Rory." I said softly.

"What?" They all exclaimed.

"They're not supposed to! It could ruin everything all over again!" My mom yelled.

"It'll be repeat of your last school!" My dad exclaimed.

"Ever since you told me, sis, I could not forget it." My uncle said.

"And when you told me, it haunted me ever since." My aunty said.

"How'd they find out?" My mom asked, very calmly.

"I…told them."

"What?" They yelled.

"Wait!" I exclaimed, seeing their reactions. "But, we were worried for nothing."

"Why?" They asked.

"I think they should tell you why?"

"Okay. Bring them in." They said.

I nodded and walked upstairs, to Ethan's room.

"Ethan?" I said, knocking on the door.

"Yes?" He said, opening the door.

"They wanna see you and Benny." I said, seeing them freeze up.

"O-okay." He said, as Benny hesitated to stand up.

"Let's go." I said, as I waited for Benny to come out. We walked over to the living room, seeing there intense stares on us.

"So," My mom said. "We know that you 2 know about Paige."

"But what we don't understand is why we were worried for nothing. Care to tell us?" My uncle said.

"You could do this one, I'll take the next one." Benny said.

"Heh." Ethan said nervously. "Well, uh, we um. Sorta, kinda, know about the..." He said, as his words became softer and softer.

"I'm sorry, what?" My uncle asked.

"We know about the supernatural." He muttered.

"Hmm, what about Jane?" My aunty asked.

"S-she kinda does."

"And how do you know about it?" My uncle and aunty said, as they crossed their arms.

"FromBenny'sgrandma." Ethan said very quickly, as he pushed Benny in front of him.

"She told you because…?" My mom asked.

"Well…we…um, are kinda of, er, part of the…supernatural…" Benny said, backing up.

"Really now?" My dad said. "So, what are you 2?"

"I'm uh, spell caster." He said.

"Really?" My mom and dad said, sounding very interested, as they looked straight at me, with a blank look on their faces. I had no idea of what they were doing. Something was up. And I don't think it's a good thing.

"What about you?" My uncle asked Ethan.

"Um, mom, remember when I asked you if you ever had visions?"

"Yes."

"Yeah, it's that. I'm a seer."

"What kind of things do you see?" My uncle asked.

"The problems of the future."

"Not relating to school, right?"

"Of course not."

I then saw my parents, my uncle and aunty look at each other for awhile.

"Okay, you 2 may go." My dad said. Ethan and Benny then ran upstairs.

"So?" I asked.

"Make sure there's no repeat of last time. We want everything to work out this time. Let's not make it blow up in our faces, or else it'll happen again."


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19: So, That boy Benny…

**Paige POV**

After our very hard and awkward conversation, my parents wanted to talk to me. About what you ask? It's probably about Benny. Wait, scratch that. I _know _it's about Benny.

"Paige," My mom said. "That boy Benny is like you, right? A good spell master?"

"Yes, he's a spell caster."

"Considering what happened last time…" My mom said, then looked at my dad.

"We don't want you to date him." My dad said.

"What? Why?"

"Paige, it's for our own good. If something goes wrong in your relationship with him, then everything will go horribly wrong again. You _do _remember what happened?"

"I do remember what happened."

"That's why."

"Well, he's not like him! He's _way _different!" I exclaimed.

**Benny POV**

It was 5 O'clock and it was time for me to go. My parents would be seriously mad at me, if I'm out too late on a school night.

"See yah Ethan." I said to him as I grabbed my stuff and stood up.

"See you tomorrow." Ethan told me, as he waved as I closed the door very gently.

But, when I left his room, I heard something that I didn't wanna hear.

"We don't want you to date him." A gruff voice said. I supposed that was Paige's dad. My heart dropped when I heard that. They don't want me dating Paige. They don't understand how much I love Paige. They don't understand what I'd go through for her. They don't even understand how much I did _for _her.

"What? Why?" A high-pitch, sweet and gentle voice asked. Of course that was Paige.

"Paige, it's for our own good. If something goes wrong in your relationship with him, then everything will go horribly wrong again. You _do _remember what happened?"

"I do remember what happened."

"That's why."

"Well, he's not like him! He's _way _different!" She exclaimed. "He's a lot nicer than him! And he's not even _good _at spells!" When she said that, I was actually offended. I know I wasn't good at it, but why would she say that? That's just so rude.

"He seemed nice at first too. He can be like him too."

"But he's been Ethan's friend for a very long time! If he was, they wouldn't even be friends!"

"Paige, it's for our own good."

"But I love him! And he's love me! He already asked me out, and I said yes!"

"Paige, you have to cancel that date. You 2 can't be together."


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20: Why?

**Paige POV**

"But he…" When I started speaking, I saw that my parents' gazes were past me.

"Benny." They calmly said.

I turned around to see that it was him.

"Benny." I said, as I stared at him, with a sad look on my face.

"I'm sorry but I couldn't help but listen to your conversation, when I had to go home. But right now, I can't." Benny spoke, as he walked up right next to me and held my hand.

"And why is that?" My dad asked, as I took notice that they were glaring at Benny.

"You 2 don't understand how much we love each other. How much me would do for each other. And what we have _done _for each other. Paige has changed my life for the better. Without even knowing it, I wasn't actually happy before I met Paige. But when I laid eyes on her, I suddenly knew she would be the sun during my day and the moon during my night." He said, as he smiled at me.

"And Benny actually gave me something that I never had before, happiness. And he rose up my confidence and my self-esteem. Just being around him makes me happy. Something I never had at my last school." I told them.

I then saw them look at each other intensely, as their mouths were scrunched up.

"Okay, we allow it." My mom said.

"Yes!" We both said, as we hugged each other.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21: When?

**Paige POV**

I sat down in the lounging area for students, during break. I had my legs crossed with my hands folded in my lap. My bag sat right next to me, while I laid back. I was waiting for Benny and Ethan, when I saw Evil Benny barge in. I knew it was him, because he had a toothpick in his mouth. He wore a leather jacket, with a gold watch on both his wrists. He also had dark sunglasses on, and I didn't even know we could wear that in school. Besides, he didn't have the goofy grin he always had. Instead, he had a serious look on his face.

"_Hello _babe." He greeted as he sat down, while putting his arm around me.

"Get away from me." I told him, taking his arm off of me.

"What up with the cold attitude?" He asked playfully, as I stood up.

"Cause you're not Benny."

"But I am Benny. I'm just better than that dork."

"He's not a dork."

"He _is _a dork."

"I am _not_." I looked over to where the voice came from and I saw Benny, not Evil Benny, but the original Benny.

"You keep telling yourself that, and we all know that you are." Evil Benny said, as he leaned back.

I then heard Benny scoff. "Let's go Paige." He told me, as he grabbed my wrist.

We started walking out of the café, until Evil Benny stopped us.

"Where do _you _think you're going?" He growled, as he took my hand.

"Away from you." I told him, pulling out of his grip.

"Benny," I said, once we stepped out of the lounging area. "When are we going to get rid of him?"

"Don't worry, I have a plan."


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22: So Long Benny

**Benny POV**

"You and Paige get Evil Benny and Ethan and I will fin the other Hannah." Sarah told me, as we headed off to find him. We roamed the halls, wondering where he could've gone.

"Where is he?" I asked.

"Benny, look!" Paige exclaimed.

"What?" I asked, turning toward her.

"A trail of toothpicks…"

"That _must _lead us to him." I said, following the trail.

The trail leaded us to the boys' bathroom. I know Paige, wouldn't wanna go in there, so I'm not going to force her to.

I barged into the bathroom, and turned to look at the stalls and saw him.

"Hey Benny," I said to him. "Or should I call you Evil Benny?"

"What makes you think I'm the evil one? Maybe I'm normal and you're just a goody-goody." He told me, as he glared at me.

"Yeah, I don't think any of us is smart enough to make sense out of that." I said, shaking my head. "Only one of us is leaving the washroom."

"What if I cooked yah? Use the magic you never had the stomach to use. Huh? Turn you inside out maybe?" He asked, raising his fist.

"Right, I bet you're no better at magic than I am!" I said, laughing. "Nice Jacket though." He then looked at his jacket and looked back at me. "Looks so real…pleather."

` He then looked at me with a very dark glare, then smirked. "Even _if _you get rid of me. I'll still come back…for Paige. And there's nothing you could do to stop it."

I then growled and right charged at him. There is no way, that he's having Paige, _ever_.

I then saw him smirk. "I know your weakness Benny. And I can manipulate it to get her." He then pushed me up against the wall, while he held my shirt.

I then glared at him.

"You're such a jerk!" I exclaimed.

"I know you are, but what am I?" He said.

I then pushed him against the wall, turned him around and grabbed the picture out of his back pocket.

"Haha! You dropped something!" I said, then pushed him onto the ground.

I managed to open the stall but he had grabbed me by my ankle and tried to pull me back. I had held onto the walls of the bathroom stall, to prevent him from pulling me back.

"Benny!" Paige yelled as he let go of me.

I then smirked and tossed the picture into the toilet and flushed it. I breathed out heavily, knowing that I just flushed myself down the toilet. I just can't believe I did that to myself.

I came out of the stall and sighed, as I looked down with a sad look.

"Are you okay?" She asked, sounding very sympathetic.

"I just flushed myself down the toilet," I then looked at her. "I'm gonna need some time."


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23: Benny And Paige's Date

**Ethan POV**

Currently, it was Friday afternoon. Apparently, it was the day of my Best Friend's AND my _Cousin's _date. I got used to them being together. Even before they were together. But, it still is weird. I just hope it'll work out for them. I don't want anything to change our friendship. Well, either way, it does change our friendship.

"Ethan!" A voice called from downstairs.

I put down my comic book and stood up from the bed. I opened my door and headed downstairs. I saw Benny standing there in clothes I've never seen him wear. He actually had a White collared, button-up shirt on, with Black Jeans. He also had Black dress-shoes.

"Yeah?" I asked, as I gave him a weird look.

"Where's Paige?" He asked, gazing at me very deeply.

"I-I think she's still getting ready." I told him, as he started going towards the couch.

"Okay, tell her I'm in the living room." He said, as he sat down.

"Will do." I said, turning around, as I met eyes with Paige. She wore a Light Blue dress with black leggings that covered all of her legs. And she had Black high-heels and heart earrings. She also had a Light-Blue purse. I supposed she had her phone in there.

"Benny's here." I told her.

"Okay." She said, as she stood next to Benny.

"You look beautiful, Paige." Benny told her.

"And you look very handsome." She told him, as she smiled.

I groaned in disgust and headed upstairs.

"We're going to go now, Ethan!" Paige yelled, as I was half-way up the stairs.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24: How's the First Date?

**Ethan POV**

When I heard a door slam, I supposed Paige got home. And now, it was time to ask Benny how the date was like. I hope it went well. I don't want anything going wrong between us.

I grabbed my phone out of my pocket and called up Benny.

"So, Benny, how'd it go?"

"Fantastic!" He exclaimed. "We're having another date on Sunday…Wait, I thought you didn't want me and Paige together."

"I got used to it. Besides, I can't get my personal issues, get in the way of my best friend's and cousin's happiness."

"Thanks E."

"No problem. By the way, what did you guys do?"

"Simple things. Went to a movie and had dinner."

"So, Paige wore a dress, to the _movies?_"

"_And _dinner."

"Exactly where?"

"Um…we went to…the…"

"The?"

"Peggy's Grill."

"I don't think wearing a dress and a white shirt is appropriate over there."

"Paige didn't mind."

"She didn't?"

"No, she did not. She said it doesn't matter where we go, as long as it's just us 2 and that we're having a great time. Which we did."

"What movie did you watch?"

"We watched the romantic comedy, 'Missing You.'"

"What's it about?"

"It's about a girl and a boy meeting up for the first and last time. They happened to cross paths at a horrible time. They saw each other on the street, of a train station. The girl was going to be late for her ride, if she doesn't hurry. That's when they saw each other. Now, the boy is trying very hard to find her. And all he knows is which city she's going to."

"What? That's impossible!" I exclaimed.

"Not in the movies." He said.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25: How's The Second Date?

**Ethan POV**

It was Monday morning, the day after Benny and Paige's 2nd date. Right now, I was with Paige. I walked into the school with Paige, hearing the echoed chatter from all over. "So Paige, how'd it go?"

"What do you mean, 'how'd it go?' How'd what go?"

"The date."

"Oh, that! The date was just amazing. Benny's just so amazing! We first watched the movie, romantic slash comedy slash horror movie, 'At Night.' He held me in his arms, while the scary parts were on. Which is like _so _cliché but I don't care. He then took me to Madam L'ren's. We had an outside seat, to watch the sunset. Then, we on a stroll through the water, as we went home." When I looked at her, I saw that she was blushing, not very lightly, as a smile was shown.

"Madam L'ren's? Isn't that place, like really expensive?"

"Yeah, it is a 5-star restaurant after all. But, he said it was worth it, if he had me." She said. "You know what he did during our stroll through the water?"

"He walked?"

"No, well, yeah, but that's not what I'm talking about. He stopped me, took my hands and told me, 'I love, Paige, from the first time I saw you, to now, and 'till the future. Paige, you're an amazing, beautiful, smart, sweet and nice girl. You're the perfect girl for me. I just hope I'm perfect for you.' He then leaned in and kissed me."

"Sounds…romantic."

"Yeah, it was." She said, sighing as she smiled.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26: Della's Date

**Paige POV**

I took my lunch and walked over to Benny and Ethan. "Hi Benny." I greeted, as I sat down next to him.

"Hi Paige." He said, dropping the conversation with Ethan. "So, how's your day?"

"Wonderful, now that I'm with you." I said, as I smiled at him.

"That's so…" Ethan said, as Benny nudged him.

Ethan then looked behind Benny and signaled him to look behind himself.

"Hi Benny." I heard a girl say, to the left of me. I looked up to see Della. I glared at her, as I saw that she was blushing as she smiled.

"Hi Della." Benny said. "You need anything?"

"Actually, yes. The dance is coming up in a week and I don 't have a date for the dance. So, I was wondering if we could go together."

Della asking Benny out to the dance, made me see her as a threat in me and Benny's relationship. To discreetly tell Benny, that he's mine, I took his hand and held it as I saw his hand on the table.

"Uh…well.." Apparently, Benny didn't understand what I meant. So, I had to do things myself.

"He can't! He's already going with me."

"I am?" He asked, as he looked at me.

"Yeah, you are. I am your _girlfriend _after all." I then saw him smile.

"Oh, okay then." She said, sounding very disappointed. She then walked away, with her head hanging low.

"So it's official!" He exclaimed, as he opened up his arms.

"Of course!" I said, as we both wrapped our arms around each other.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27: Mushy Love

**Ethan POV**

It was Monday night, and I was with Benny, Paige, Rory and Sarah. Right now, we were watching a movie, well, some of us. Only me, Sarah and Rory were paying attention. Well Paige and Benny are…to each other.

I looked over at them to see that Paige was sitting in Benny's lap. They both had big smiles on their faces as they stared into each other's eyes. Their noses and foreheads touched as their lips were about to meet.

And what was even worse, is that they were giggling while they muttered things to each other. I groaned as I adverted my eyes back to the movie. It was so disgusting! Why do they have to do in front of us?

Right now, the movie was reminding me of them. The main character Monah Dyle, is apparently in love with her long-time friend, Vex Malay. And, Vex happens to be in love with Monah. Ugh. It's like them so much!

By the way, the name, Vex, bothers me. His name fits for a villain, so does that mean he is? Hmm, it's very possible, but Vex is very good friends with the main character, which happens to be good, not evil. So I doubt it.


	28. Chapter 28

Just wanna say that the story isn't even half done. 1/3 maybe done, maybe. And I'm not even on the main story line. These are sides so their relationship seems a lot longer.

Chapter 28: The One That Makes Me Happy?

**Sarah POV**

I walked down the halls, as I spotted Benny and Paige in my peripheral vision. Paige manages to get a boyfriend before I do! Sure it's _Benny_, but she got one before me! How? I just can't believe it!

Paige was so clueless that Benny actually liked her. No matter how much he shows it. Does that mean I am too? That there's a perfect guy for me out there? That's right under my nose?

Just as I thought that, I ran right into Ethan.

"Ow!" He said.

"Sorry, Ethan. I got distracted. I should really pay attention to where I'm going." I said to him.

"No problem." He said, as I looked to my right, to see Paige and Benny again. I breathed out very quickly. I just wanted what Paige had. A guy that made me happy, no matter what I'm like.

"Hey, is something wrong?" He asked me, as he tapped my shoulder.

"Uh," I said, as I looked back at him. "Well, you could say that I'm jealous of Paige."

"Why?" He asked very cautiously. I didn't actually know what that was about. He's probably just protective of his best friend and cousin.

"Well, Paige got a boyfriend before me!"

"Who is Benny, who happens to be her friend."

"Still. She got one before me. I just want a guy who won't mind me for who I am. You know," I then leaned in and whispered, "A vampire." I then leaned back out. "Like you."

When I said that, he looked down and fiddled with his fingers.

"Y-yeah." He said nervously.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29: Zombies…

**Benny POV**

"DUDE! There is something seriously going on here!" I exclaimed, as the zombies pounded on the door.

"No kidding!" He yelled.

"H-how'd this even happen?" Paige squealed.

"I don't know!" I yelled, as their hands smashed through the window.

"How will we get rid of them?" Paige asked.

"Isn't there a spell for this?" Ethan exclaimed.

"I'm horrible when I'm put under pressure!"

"We need help!"

FLASHBACK TO MORNING

"My sweet Benny Rabbit." Paige said, as she hugged me.

"HAH! Benny Rabbit!" People teased, as they laughed.

"Don't let it bother you." Paige said. She must've heard me growl, then why else would she say that?

"That is just so cruel." Ethan said.

"Said Teethan!" Scott yelled, as the laughter roared even louder.

"Come on guys! Are you going to let them bother you? They're _just _words." Paige said. "Actions speak louder than words. And _not _vice-versa."

"Dork giving the dorks a dorky talk(I know, it's like, WTF. It's not very good)?" He asked.

"THAT IS IT!" Paige growled, as she marched over to them.

"You probably want to look away." Ethan said.

"Why?" I asked, as I saw her slam the guy onto the lockers, making a loud banging noise.

"It won't be pretty."

"What?" I said, sounding very afraid. "T-then let's stop her. Note to self, don't make Paige angry." I told myself, ass I ran over to her.

"I'll tell you this one more time. If you still wanna live, you're going to say sorry to all of us, in front of everyone. AND you'll say it, like you mean it." She said, fiercely.

"Tch, and why would I do that? You don't scare me!" He said, laughing. I then saw Paige grip his shirt even tighter, and slammed him against the locker again.

"You don't wanna…"

"Paige! Paige, aren't you the one that said, 'don't let it bother you?'" Ethan exclaimed.

"Yeah, but I'm a girl. It's supposed to bother me!'

"Paige, you making a big mistake!" I yelled, as we both grabbed her.

"No! Let go!" She exclaimed, as we managed to pull her away from him.

"You sir, are _very _lucky, if we didn't stop her, people would be asking, 'who's that,' every time someone mentions your name." Ethan whispered.

"You should've seen her!" I exclaimed, as I saw Rory walk up to us.

"Why? What happened?" Rory asked.

"Well, all you need to know, is don't make Paige mad."

"I-I'll make a note of that…"


	30. Chapter 30

This was originally supposed to be chapter 14. Wow, I added SO much.

Chapter 30:

**Benny POV**

PRESENT

"Ugh!" I heard Paige say.

"Paige, are you alright?"

"I chose the wrong day to wear a skirt!" She complained, as she pulled her skirt down.

"Don't worry Paige, it'll be over soon." I told her, as I hugged her.

"O-okay, if you say so." She said.

"Ethan, call Sarah." I told him.

"Why?" He asked.

"We need help!"

"I don't think she'll help us."

FLASHBACK

"Can you, please?" I asked.

"Can I help you with what?" Sarah asked.

"Scott called us names." Ethan said.

"He called me a dork!" Paige exclaimed.

"He called me Teethan!" Ethan said.

"And he called me Benny Rabbit!" I said.

"What's wrong with Benny Rabbit?" Paige said, as she pouted.

"Oh! Um, t-there's nothing wring. I-it's just that, um, t-that some guy called me by you nickname for me." I said. 'Yeah, that's good.'

"oh, okay."

"So, you guys want me to beat him up?" Sarah asked. "I'm not going to beat someone up, that called you names." She said. "Fight your own battles."

PRESENT

"We're so dead!" I exclaimed. "It's not fair! Why couldn't we get some sign that this would've happened1"

"Yeah, just a hint would've been nice.

FLASHBACK

I saw the teacher write on the board and it said something 'bout a brain. I don't actually know, I wasn't paying attention.

PRESENT

"Maybe we shoud call Rory!" Ethan said.

"Rory? Is it that bad?" I yelled.

We then ran into the student bathroom, for sure we were safe here. "Benny, are you sure this is safe?" Ethan asked.

"Yeah, it's like a written rule for the teachers to be forbidden from entering the student washrooms." I said.

"Yeah, right after 'Don't eat the student's brains.'"

"Wait, where's Paige?" I asked. We both looked around for her. I widened my eyes, realizing where she was. I quickly opened the door and saw Paige. "Paige! Get in here!"

"No! I can't. It's the boy's bathroom." She said, pouting.

"Just get in here." I said pulling her into a hug, while my arm wrapped around her very securely. I quickly closed the door, making sure no zombie came in. "You didn't get bitten, right?" I asked, searching her body.

I then saw her blush furiously, as she slapped my hands away. "W-what are you doing?" She exclaimed.

"Making sure you didn't get bitten." I exclaimed, continuing to search her.

"W-well I didn't! So, stop touching me." She stuttered, as I had my hands on her still. She blushed a darker color, as I smiled at her.


	31. Happy Valentine's Day!

**Sorry I haven't been posting lately, so much homework. I still have lots, but I had to make a chapter for Valentine's Day.**

Side Story: Happy Valentines Day!

**Paige POV**

"So Paige, what do you think Benny, your _boyfriend_, is going to get you?" Sarah asked me.

"I don't know., As long as he gets something that represents his love for me." I replied.

"Wow, you don't actually care what you get?" My new friend, Alexis asked.

"As long as it's from the heart." I said, smiling.

"That's _so _like you." Lily told me.

"Ugh, you _don't _care? What's the point of Valentines Day, if you _don't _care?" Erica exclaimed.

"I can be spoiled about it."

"Paige?" A voice spoke behind me.

I turned to see Benny.

"Yes?" I said, standing up next to him.

"I got you a Valentine's Day Gift." He told me. He then pulled out a black box and opened it up. He then took a Golden necklace. It had a Golden heart outline, with a Diamond Heart that fit between the metal. And it had small gems on the outline. "This is for you."

"Oh my gosh! Benny! This is so beautiful!"

"It's a Golden necklace, encrusted with Diamonds. It costed $28,947.99."

"That much? You didn't have to spent that much on me." I said, as Benny put on the necklace on me.

"I bought a gift that costed as much as you deserved, that I can afford anyway. It's even engraved with a message. I would've added more, but there wasn't enough space."

I looked at the back and saw the message. It read, _To Paige. I love you with all you all my heart, Benny._

"Thank you so much!" I exclaimed, pulling him into a hug, as I kissed him.


	32. Chapter 31

**Sorry everyone. I decided to skip the whole Zombie part. It's not important anyway. Sorry for those who wanted to see it. Besides, it's too late to turn back now, I deleted the outline for it. Main storyline! Finally!**

Chapter 31:

**Boy POV**

I sense a disturbance here. _Something's not right. Who's…with her? I should be the only one. She's mine. I'll get rid of anyone in my way, of getting her._

I stepped out of the forest, and saw a neighborhood of houses. I sensed her presence in one of those houses, along with 4 others. But 1 of those, had a strong presence. A presence, that only Spell Masters should have(1).

Paige POV

"Benny…" I said, I looking at him.

"Yeah?" He answered, sitting next to me.

"Something's not right."

"Oh no, i-is it me? It is me, isn't it? I knew this day would come!" He groaned.

"NO! Benny, I'm not talking about our relationship."

"Oh…continue." He replied, sounding very relieved.

"There's just something in this town, that doesn't feel right."

"Really? How can you tell?"

"I just can."

"I can't sense anything."

"Benny, i-it's getting closer."

"What is?"

"Evil, evil is getting closer."

"Um, okaay? I have absolutely no idea what you're talking about. But whatever it is, I'm here to protect you!"

**Boy POV**

She is very close by. In this very house. I jumped into the tree, and watched the people in the house.

There she is, with _him_.

(1) Hint to a part of a future story, probably.


	33. Chapter 32

**Translation is from Google Translate, sorry if I got anything wrong.**

Chapter 32: A Not So Delightful Visit From The Past

**Paige POV**

I was at school, waiting for Benny, the most amazing guy ever! Me and Ethan always had to come to school early, why? I don't know, why are you asking me?

"Paige I think I can see Benny."

"Really? Can you go see if it is? Cause I don't want to, just in case that's not Benny. And if Benny comes then he'll bust me for it."

"Alright." He then stood up, and walked over there, he must be pretty far though, cause I don't see him.

"Paige." A voice called. I thought it was Benny, so I looked, but I was way off.

"W-what are you doing here, Mrane?"

"Came to see you." He said, putting his arm around me.

"I hate you so much."

"No, you _don't_." Fiercely, by doing that he made me shake in terror.

"HEY!" A voice shouted from the right. "What do you think you're doing with MY girlfriend?" The guys said, in a loud, fierce voice. I suddenly knew that it was Benny. "Paige!" He said. He being here, calmed me down.

Benny helped me up stand up next to him. I put my arms around him, as he put his arm around me. "You still never answered my question." He calmly said.

"Tch, your girlfriend? She's mine."

"No dude, seriously, she's mine. You gotta get it in you head."

"Benny, no. You don't know who you're talking to!" I whispered.

"How dare you! Do you know you're talking to?" Mrane yelled.

"Looks like he's going to tell me."

"I, Mrane, am the evil sorcerer that rains doom upon Crynka!"

"And you suppose I should believe you? Crynka's fake!" I said, laughing.

"Crynka's real, Benny." I told him.

"Oh yeah?" Don't believe me? You'll believe after this." He smirked as he chanted, 'Conversus hic in lapidem(1).' When he was done, he shot it at Benny. Benny already started to run, but he only made a few feet away from me.

Mrane's spell turned Benny into stone, but I knew I could change him back. I chanted, 'Hic est lapis, vel illum converto tergum ut Northmanni(2),' and casted it on Benny. He then turned back to normal, and stood there.

"Paige, Paige. You always could turn my spells back to normal. You were the only Spellcaster that was stronger than me. For that, I'll have to kill you!" He than chanted, 'Placet persona tardius moritur, ut eius sensus et organo tardius claudit descendit(3),' and shot it at me.

"PAIGE!" Benny yelled.

**Benny POV**

I ran towards Paige. The spell was a few feet away from her, so I decided to do something abut it. I don't care what happens to me, all I want is Paige safe. I jumped in front of her, so the spell would hit me, not her. But the spell hurt me very badly, so bad, it sent me flying. But, Paige caught me.

"Benny!" Paige squealed. My vision was slowly blurring out, but I still could see Paige. And right now, she was crying as she held me in my arms. By this time, everything was blurry, as I heard my friends shouting my name. Everything then went black, pitch black silence.

(1) It's supposed to be: Turn this person into stone.

(2) It's supposed to be: This person is stone, so turn him or her back to normal.

(3) I can't tell you what it's supposed to be, it's gonna spoil the story! Besides, I think you can figure it out.


	34. Chapter 33

Chapter 33: I'm Awake!(Sorry for the lame title)

**Benny POV**

I opened my eyes but I couldn't see at all, it was just blurry.

"Benny!" A girl's voice squealed, as I felt arm's wrap around me.

"Umm…"

"Can't you see me?"

"No, I can't see at all, it's just so blurry. My eyes can't seem to focus on anything."

"I-it's me, Paige."

"Paige! It's good to s, hear your voice again. How'd it go with…_him?_"

"I…I had to…k-k, end him."

"I'm sorry I asked."

"It's okay, you didn't know. Besides, if I didn't, everything would end."

"So, you saved the world?"

"With help."

"Mostly Paige though." A very familiar voice spoke.

"Uhhh…"

"Sarah."

"Who else is here?"

"Ethan, Rory, grandma and even Erica."

"I was forced to come!" Another female voice exclaimed.

I then heard footsteps come close to me. "Hey buddy."

"How you doing, pal?"

"Ethan? Rory?"

"Yeah, it's us." Rory said.

"Are you feeling better?"

"Other than my eyesight, I feel fine."

"Benny, I think you've lost your eyesight. If everything was _just _blurry, your eyesight would me normal by now."

"Oh no, I've lost my eyesight? Now how can I play my games? Ur, I mean do work…"

"Tch, nice try Benny." My grandma, maybe, said.

"How can I see where I'm going? How am I going to see my friends? My family? My girlfriend?"

"I don't know, but we'll have to figure out something."


	35. UPDATE

**Sorry, there won't be any updates soon. My mom cleaned my room and lost my USB. And my USB has ALL my things, including the stories. SO no updates 'till it's found.**


	36. NEW UPDATE

**I Have Found My USB, With No Help With Her. *Humph* Will Update Soon.**


	37. Chapter 34

Chapter 34: First Time at School

**Benny POV**

"Come on Benny." My grandma said.

"Where are we going?"

"Your school."

I then heard a card door open, and felt someone grab my hand. "Let's go."

I was slowly guided by my grandma. When I heard a door open, I then heard laughter and voices, echoing through the school.

"Look at Benny! His Grandma still needs to gold his hand!"

"Aw, does wittle Benny not want to leave his Gwandma?"

Were some examples. "Why are they so mean?"

"It's probably because I'm holding your hand." I groaned at just thinking about how dumb I look to other people. I then heard another door open and then I was guided to sit down.

"What did Benny do this time?" Some one said, as he groaned.

"Well, he will be having a hard time getting to class, because of his eyesight."

"What's wrong with his eyesight?"

"He's…blind."

"It's not permanent, it's just temporary, right? Right?" I asked.

"He's blind? This is terrible!" The other person said.

"Exactly. So if he's late to class, he will be excused, right?" My grandma said.

"Oh, of course! Let me write him a pass." I then heard scribbling. "Here. By the way, will he be home schooled?"

"WHAT?" I exclaimed.

"It's up to him." I was then stood up, and walked to class, well I supposed I was. But when we left, the tardy bell had already rung.

The sound of the door opened, and I was pushed through. "BENNY, YOU'RE…late?" I then heard the sound of laughter again. "Um, hello? You are?"

"Ethan! Help Benny to his seat."

"Okay, come on buddy." He said, as he guided me to my seat.

"Benny?" A calm, sweet voice called.

"Yes, um…"

"Paige. I missed you so much."

"I missed you too." I said in a monotone voice. _I've gotta tell her. _I then breathed out heavily. "Paige, I need to talk to you after school."

"Okay, Benny."


	38. Chapter 35

Chapter 35: The Conversation

**Benny POV**

"Come on Benny!" My grandma yelled.

"Hold on! I have to talk to Paige!" I yelled back.

"Okay!"

I was sitting down, somewhere…while I waited for Paige. A few minutes passed until I heard a voice.

"So, what did you wanna talk about?" She asked.

"Well, Paige, I uh…" I said, feeling myself sweat nervously. This is going to be _so _difficult to say.

"Yes?"

"Since I'm blind and all, well, I thought, uh, well, that it would be better for you, if we um, you know, b-break up." I stuttered nervously.

"W-what?" She said, like her breath was taken away. "W-why?"

"Well, I just don't wanna be in your way. I'm pretty much useless to you now, you deserve someone better." I said, standing up. "I'm ready to go, grandma!"

"Alright!" She yelled.

"No, Benny, I…" Paige said.

"I'm sorry Paige."


	39. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

**Benny POV**

I heard my phone ringing, as I lied in my bed, listening to whatever was on, on tv.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Benny," The voice said. I recognized the voice immediately, I knew it was Ethan. "Why did Paige run into the house, crying? What did you 2 talk about?"

"Um, well, I, I, I d-dumped her."

"You did what? Why?

"I felt like I was a burden to her. She deserves someone better. I'm pretty much useless to her now."

"Aren't you absolutely in love with her?"

"Yeah, but…"

"Dude! No buts! You should've stayed with her."

"Ethan! I don't wanna be a burden!"

**Paige POV**

I breathed out heavily. Looks like I don't have a date to the dance. I won't go to the dance, not without Benny, no matter what anyone says. I just want him back! I don't care if he says he's a burden. He isn't to me. He's always been so nice to me. He had been there for me, whenever I need him.

Me and Benny no longer existed. It was just a friendship. It went back to the way it was, well kinda, before we were ever in relationship. Except that I'd probably never get to see him ever again.


End file.
